


Rakshasa

by jediclarinetist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Board Games, Everyone else is from DotU, F/M, Lotor is from VLD, M/M, Masquerade Ball, bonding over games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: Lotor comes to Allura's bedroom window and makes her a proposition she can't refuse.All she needs to do is play board games with him.And then, supposedly, there will be peace.





	1. Chapter One

Allura heard a rapping on her window. She turned on her bedside lamp and shrieked when she saw yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. She almost pulled the curtains closed and went back to sleep, but then she remembered that Lotor had never bothered to knock before. Perhaps it was a more dire situation—something other than a marriage proposal or an attempted kidnapping.

Allura weighed her chances. If she let him in of her own free will, maybe he could do things that he hadn’t been able to before. No—those were vampires. Lotor had certainly entered her residence without her permission before. He probably would again, if she didn’t let him in. At least this way she had some modicum of control over the situation.

She opened the window. “What do you want?” she hissed.

“To talk,” replied the prince. 

Allura stepped back, and gestured for him to enter. She realized belatedly that she was in her nightgown, and blushed a little. “About what?”

Lotor climbed through the window. Allura noticed that he was wearing a new outfit—it was in the same general style, but instead of light blue and red it was navy blue and orange. He no longer wore a ruched cape, but instead tails of dark blue descended from his waist to his knees, with rich orange lining. He had gotten rid of that abhorrent skull belt—it was about time. Allura could almost see herself agreeing to marry him, in  _ this _ ensemble. A single tuft of hair fell in his face. It was the most disheveled she had ever seen his silky white hair; but she found she kind of liked it. 

When Lotor raised an eyebrow at her, she knew she’d been staring, and blushed fiercely. “About peace,” he replied. “My father is well into his old age, and he will soon pass, if he does not relinquish the throne before then. I am the rightful heir to the Drule Empire, and barring my own inauspicious death, the throne will fall to me. The Council of the Drule is displeased with Father’s squandering of our limited resources on a single small, impoverished planet, and a little over half will back me, should I choose to mount a rebellion against my father. When my father vacates the throne, one way or another, we need to be prepared to make peace. It is in that line of reasoning that I have come to you today. Our fathers were bitter enemies, but we should not let that animosity continue through our lines. That is how a blood feud begins, and I have no doubt, Princess, that such an idea is as distasteful to you as it is to me. Therefore, it would behoove us to lay the foundations for peace between us now.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Allura replied, raising her chin proudly and trying to hide her quivering lip. Despite Lotor’s pretty words, she wasn’t yet convinced his intentions were any different from what they always were. And yet—Prince Lotor seemed like a completely different person. Allura didn’t know what to make of it.  

He smiled—sincerely, Allura thought, though his fangs still sent shivers down her spine. “Friendship. We simply must get to know each other. If the two of us can become friends, then perhaps our people can as well. Presenting a united front would prove to our followers that we truly intend to make peace. Such a prospect would be the ideal starting point for discussions with our closest followers. When announcing our intentions to the people, a marriage between us would be ideal—”

“No,” hissed Allura.

He sighed. “A marriage would be ideal for politics, but a close friendship would suffice, or perhaps a marriage between two of our people. In any case, it is too soon in our professional relationship to discuss such things.”

“Too soon? You’ve proposed marriage to me at least as many times as Haggar has robeasts.”

Lotor grimaced. “I am aware of our personal history, Allura. I know that amnesty is a lot to ask, but for us to successfully arrange peace between our warring people, a blank slate is required. Will you grant me that?”

“Not amnesty,” Allura replied. “But tentative forgiveness, I can grant. I will never  _ forget _ what you’ve done to Arus, and neither will her people. But we can find it in our hearts to forgive.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

“So how do you propose we become friends? Surely you’re not suggesting playing Truth or Dare.”

Lotor chuckled. “No; although that would be amusing, it seems to work better with larger groups.”

“That’s true,” admitted Allura. “So what, then?”

“Perhaps we should begin with games, however; I don’t believe we are yet comfortable enough with each other that long conversations about anything other than politics could possibly happen between us. Would that be acceptable?”

“Very well. Would you like to choose the game or shall I?”

“Perhaps we may alternate; but what games do you currently have in your bedroom? We wouldn’t want to arouse suspicion by wandering through the halls at night.”

“I have a deck of cards,” she offered. 

“I doubt we know the same games,” he replied. “But you can teach me?”

“Sure,” she agreed. Allura thought that she rather liked being with Lotor in a non-hostile, non-kidnapping environment. She explained the rules for Crazy Eights, which she thought to be a very simple game, and they started playing. It wasn’t particularly skill-based, so Lotor won the second game. After an hour or so of playing, with Allura beginning to yawn and rub her eyes, Lotor saw himself out.

“Good night, Princess,” he called.

“Good night, Lotor.”

Allura went to sleep quickly; it was far past her bedtime. She heard a knocking on her door the next morning, and jolted awake. Nanny opened the door.

“Wake up, Allura!” she called gently, bustling over to her.

Allura sat up and stretched. 

“What’s this?” Nanny asked, gesturing to the deck of cards sitting out on the desk.

“Oh,” Allura murmured. “I couldn’t get to sleep, so I played a little Solitaire.”

“You should have told me,” she replied. “I would have brought you some tea!”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Allura said. 

“I don’t mind at all, dear. Get dressed and come on downstairs; breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you, Nanny,” Allura replied as the older woman left the room. She locked the door and put on a long-sleeved white shirt and black leggings—if Lotor could change clothes, then so could she. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She walked downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table.

“Good morning, Princess,” called Lance. “New clothes!”

“No, not new,” she replied. 

She sat through breakfast, talking as little as possible as to not say something she shouldn’t. Nanny looked positively thrilled about something, and Allura couldn’t imagine what it might be.

Finally, when it looked like she was about to burst, Allura spoke up. “Nanny, you look either very excited or very constipated. What’s going on?”

She clapped her hands together. “There’s going to be a ball!”

Allura blinked. “Why.”

“We’re going to invite all the bachelor princes in the galaxy! You’ll be able to find a nice man!”

“I don’t think that’s necessary—” Allura began.

“Oh, but it is,” corrected Coran gently. “Arus’ finances are shaky at best. We can barely afford to feed our people, what with everything getting scorched every other week.”

“If Arus’ finances are shaky, then why are we holding a ball?” Allura questioned imperiously. 

“It is worth the investment, Princess,” Coran admonished her. “Assuming, of course, that you actually decide to pick a prince at the ball.”

“Which you must!” exclaimed Nanny. “All the princes will be there, and they’ll all be competing for  _ you _ !”

“Will Lotor be invited,” grunted Allura, rolling her eyes.

“Of course not,” replied Coran. 

“But he’ll probably show up anyway,” Lance pointed out.

“Well, I think I’d rather like to see him in some formalwear for once,” Allura declared. “When is this happening?”

“In a month,” sniffed Nanny. “And no sooner! There is so much to do. Sending out invitations, planning decorations, menu. And what in the universe are you going to wear?!”

Allura shrugged. “I’d like it to be a masquerade ball,” she replied. “It’s more fun that way. More… romantic.”

“More of a security risk,” grumbled Keith. “I don’t like this whole situation.”

“Don’t be a bummer, Keith,” argued Lance, hitting his friend on the shoulder. “We can all dance together.”

“No one wants to dance with Pidge,” complained Hunk. Pidge hit him.

The day passed uneventfully, with the exception of Allura needing to explain why she was bringing so many board games up to her room: “The mice want to play with me!” When she came into her room that night, Lotor was lounging on her bed, sensually stroking the fabric with his ungloved fingers.

“Good evening, Princess,” he purred.

She crossed her arms. “You let yourself in,” she protested.

“You left the window unlocked,” he replied, smirking at her.

She huffed and locked the door behind her. 

“You look different.”

“Is it so strange to see a girl in more than one or two outfits in her life?”

“Not at all. But it’s not as though you’ve seen me in more than that.”

“Right, because you wear armor to the planet of your enemies. Like any sane person would.”

“My father’s enemies,” he protested. “Not mine. You, my dear, are  _ not _ my enemy.”

“What do you want to play,” Allura said tiredly, gesturing to the stack of boxes she’d brought in.

“I did bring a game of my own,” he replied. “If you’re willing.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“It’s called Rakshasa. It’s a war game for two players. One plays angels, one plays demons. Angels go first. It’s similar to your Chess in some aspects. But there are lasers.”

“Alright,” she agreed. “Not dangerous lasers?”

“Of course not. Who do you think I am? Certainly not someone who would bring a weapon to a peace meeting?”

“You’re wearing a sword as we speak,” commented Allura drily. “And you can’t possibly think that I’m unarmed.”

“I don’t have any illusions about your mistrust of me. I  _ do _ hope we can come to a deeper level of trust between us… in time.”

“We’ll see,” she replied.

Lotor brought out the game. The instructions, unsurprisingly, were in Drule, but he was able to explain it well. Many of the pieces had mirrors on them. At the end of each player’s turn, they must fire their laser from their Guardian. The goal of the game was to kill the other player’s Archangel or Archdevil. Allura played Angels. Lotor won the first game; it took time to get used to mapping out the angles the mirrors would send the laser. When they put the game away, Allura offered the box to Lotor. 

He shook his head. “I’d rather not carry it with me every time. Why don’t you keep it? A gift from me.”

She sighed. “If one of my guardians finds a board game with Drule writing all over it, they’ll know something’s up.”

“So hide it,” he suggested, grinning darkly. “Unless they search your room regularly?”

“...No,” she said. “OK, fine.” 

Once Lotor left, she hid it under other board games in a bin in her closet. Then she went to bed, finding it a little more difficult to get to sleep that night.

A week passed. Lotor came and played board games with her every night, and she discovered that she rather liked his company when he wasn’t trying to kidnap her. He had also given her the great kindness of not attacking her planet during this time. She started going to bed earlier, in order to get more time with Lotor at night. 

Lotor rapped on her window, and she let him in. “What tonight?” she asked.

“Let’s chat,” he replied.

“Oh. Alright,” she agreed. “About what?”

“Anything you like,” he hummed.

She sighed. “My guardians are planning a ball. They’re inviting all the eligible princes in the galaxy—”

“ _ All _ of them?” Lotor whispered, his eyes glimmering. 

“Not you.”

“Well, now that’s a shame,” he said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want this to happen. The worst part is, they’re just trying to pimp me out for funds! Arus needs money. But I don’t want to marry some sleazebag just for money!”

“That’s understandable,” he drawled. “I feel the utmost compassion for your situation. You know, we  _ have _ been enjoying each other’s company.”

“Your point?”

“I could come and save you from the ball,” he replied. “Bring you up to your room, lock the door…”

“Lotor.”

“And then we could  _ play games _ with each other,” he purred. 

“Lotor!”

“ _ Allura _ ,” he rumbled, in the sort of voice that sent a thrill through her very bones.

“You’d really come and save me from a ball? My knight in shining armor.”

“You jest, but I  _ will _ do it,” he threatened.

“It  _ is  _ a masquerade ball,” she hummed, examining him more closely.

“Perfect. I’ll simply come to the ball and whisk you off to bed.”

“Lotor, you don’t need to say it like that.”

“No,” he murmured, leaning in close. “ _ But I want to _ .”

Allura frowned as she thought she saw a kiss incoming, but he didn’t touch her. “Rakshasa?” he suggested lightly.

“Certainly,” she replied, hopping over to the closet and bringing the box out. “I’ll play demons.”

“Hmm.” Lotor peered at her. “Feeling devilish?”

“Rebellious, sure. Perhaps a little chaotic. Not  _ devilish _ ,” she dissented.

“I think I might like chaotic Allura,” susurrated Lotor. 

“I think you like me anyway,” she breathed in return.

“Oh, you  _ are _ feeling nefarious tonight,” he purred. 

“Maybe,” she teased.

They set up the board. Lotor made his first move. 

Allura moved a piece. “You know, Lotor,” she hummed. “I think I rather like you when you’re not trying to kidnap me.”

Lotor looked at her for a long moment before returning his attention to the game and moving a piece. He took out one of her imps. “Are you telling me,” he whispered, “that extortion, kidnapping and violence  _ wasn’t _ the best way to seduce an Arusian Princess?”

“Is that a good way to seduce anyone?” She moved a piece and killed one of Lotor’s cherubs.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he growled. “That is the way to seduce… a  _ Drule _ .” He looked at her. “I knew, but I don’t think I really  _ realized _ that you are not one of us. Then I took up a new method. It rather seems to be working, I think.”

Allura laughed as they continued playing. “Are you being serious?”

“I am  _ always _ serious, my dear,” he chuckled. “What I’ve shown toward you is what a Drule female would consider to be flirting. The posturing, the threats, the attempts to overpower… and what you did in return, I cannot  _ begin _ to tell you how you’ve flirted with me.”

“I what?”

“All those ‘I will never be yours’ exclamations? They came off as  _ challenges _ . ‘You’ll have to drag me away in chains’ comes off as ‘Just  _ try _ and chain me, I dare you’. I received ‘You can take my body, but I will  _ never _ love you’ as ‘My love is worth more than my body.  _ Win _ it.’ The slaps? Oh, the slaps were the best encouragement you could have given me.”

“I… I never realized.”

“I know.”

“So if I said that I would fight you all the way back to Doom?”

“Gods and demons, _Allura_. Yes, you’ll fight me. And I’ll win. If I conquer you, then you’ll conquer me—stars above, you already _have_. And then you will belong to me, and _I_ _will belong to you_.”

“You want me to own you?” she replied skeptically.

“ _ You already do _ ,” he rasped, a little of his deep, feral growl coming through, and Allura felt a spark of excitement in her chest.

“Then  _ submit _ ,” she ordered, and fired a laser that lit up his Archangel.

Lotor captured her mouth with a searing kiss, and Allura tangled her fingers in his silky hair. “You are simply  _ magnificent _ ,” he purred when she broke away for breath.

“There is nothing simple about me,” she whispered, narrowing her eyes and upturning a corner of her mouth in a smirk.

“Forgive me,” he breathed, leaning in for another kiss. 

She felt him smile against her mouth as she said, “No.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor orders clothing to be made. Allura worries when he doesn't show up.

Lotor returned to his flagship after midnight, his heart pounding after that exchange. Just after they kissed, Allura had slapped him and pushed him away, a maneuver that only increased his desire for her. He hoped everyone would be asleep as he walked the halls.

No such luck. He was grabbed in the halls and dragged into a room. Ezor, Narti and Acxa were looking at him, and Zethrid was holding him. She put him down on a nearby couch. 

“What.” Lotor looked at them suspiciously. 

“So,” Ezor chimed in, “how’d it go?”

Lotor groaned. “This is none of your concern.”

“Oh?” said Acxa. “Should I go to Zarkon and tell him you’re doing nothing of his concern on planet Arus with the Princess?”

“I do not have the strength of mind—”

“So something  _ did _ happen!” interrupted Zethrid, sounding proud of herself.  

“To deal with this right now!” Lotor finished, his voice growing steadily more irritated. 

“What happened? Did you kiss? Did she slap you?” said Ezor, leaning in to show her interest.

“Nothing different,” he lied through his teeth.

Narti slapped him with her tail.  _ The truth this time _ , she signed.

“None of your business,” he answered instead. “I need to go to bed.”

_ Your father called _ , Narti signed.

“What time is it on Doom?”

Acxa glanced at her tablet. “Twenty-five hundred.”

“I suppose I should call him back, then.” Lotor got up and left the room, and went to his own bedroom. He called his father. 

“Where are you?” demanded Zarkon, his face twisted into a glower.

“We’ve landed on Arus’ moon,” Lotor replied. “I’ve been working on some… reconnaissance. Do you need me on Doom?”

“No,” he replied. “But you haven’t been attacking Arus. Why?”

“Because that would subvert my other mission,” Lotor told him. “I am befriending the Princess.”

“Befriending her?” snarled Zarkon. “And what does that mean?”

“We’ve been spending time together,” Lotor told him. “With some time, I should be able to win her hand without force.”

“Just take her! If her belly swells with your child, then we’ve won!”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “No. If she marries me by choice, then we’ve  _ really _ won. If she feels compelled to marry me because she is pregnant, the same result will occur. But if I rape her, then she will never marry me. It has to be her decision.”

Zarkon growled. “Fine. You have a month. Get her with child, marry her, kidnap her, I don’t really care. In a month, I will rain fire down on Arus, unless you either get her to agree to marriage or mate her. Understood?”

Lotor swallowed.  _ A month _ . Hardly enough time to create a worthy friendship. But his father was not  _ asking _ . “Yes, Father,” he replied weakly. The call ended. Lotor shut it down from his side as well, and collapsed on his bed. One month. 

He got up the next day and approached Acxa. “Acxa,” he called.

“Sir.”

“Will you call for Yurla?”

“Of course, my Prince. But what type of clothing do you need made?”

“Formalwear,” he replied. 

“I’ll tell her that you’ll meet with her, then. But we should return to Planet Doom, in that case.”

“We shall leave immediately,” he agreed. “Call her ahead of time; tell her to be prepared. It should be, what, thirty-three hundred now?”

“Yes, sir,” replied Acxa. “Expected arrival time is oh nine hundred.”

“Excellent. Let her know.”

“Understood.”

Lotor returned to his room, wondering if Allura would be worried about him.

They arrived on Planet Doom some hours later. Lotor went to the meeting with the tailor. “Good morning, Yurla,” he greeted. 

“Good morning, your Highness,” she replied. “What do you require of me?”

“I need some formalwear for an upcoming event on Planet Arus. I’d like something Arusian in style with a little Drule twist.”

“I can absolutely do that,” Yurla told him. “Will you be needing any hidden compartments?”

Lotor thought about it for a moment. “It would probably be best if I did,” he answered. “Perhaps a wrist blade and an under-suit thigh holster?”

“Very well,” she responded. “Colors?”

“Hmm. Colors. Do you happen to know what colors have certain meanings on Arus?”

“Of course,” Yurla said. “Red is the color of passion and danger. Blue is associated with trust, peace, and authority. Green can represent luck, nature or envy. Purple is associated with royalty, wealth, and honor. Pink is the color of sweetness and childhood. Brown can signify health and stability. Black is the color of formality, death, and power. White is associated most commonly with weddings; it is taken to mean purity and peace. Orange—”

“That’s enough,” Lotor interrupted. 

“I think that black and blue would help you most,” she replied, glaring a little at his interruption. “It will give you a chance to show agency and authority without force.”

“Put in a flash of red,” Lotor ordered. “I’ll also need a mask.”

“Hmph,” she huffed. “I can do that, of course. What kind of mask—something that hides all your features? Or a half-mask?”

“A full mask would be best,” Lotor replied. “Since I am not technically invited to this party, it would be a shame if someone were to pull a sword on me just because they see my face.”

“Gloves?”

Lotor thought for a moment. “I’d rather not have them, blue skin aside.”

“Very well.” When Lotor continued to stand there, she motioned him away. “Your presence is no longer required, Prince Lotor. Surely you have something better to do with your time.”

“Of course, Yurla. Thank you for your help.” Lotor smiled at the matron and left the room. Not many people dared to talk to him in that manner, but he respected her honesty, a rather underappreciated quality among the Drule. 

***

Allura waited up far past her bedtime, but Lotor never appeared. She fell asleep with the lights on eventually, and thought when she woke that perhaps Nanny had come and turned them off during the night.

She stayed up the next night, too, but went to bed half past midnight, thinking that he may not be coming.

After the third night Lotor didn’t show up, Allura thought she’d angered him when she’d slapped him, and wished he would come back so she could apologize. She knew how the crown prince felt about her, and she had  _ flirted _ with him; she should have expected such a reaction from him. And she had enjoyed it, much to her chagrin. She didn’t know why, exactly, she’d slapped him, only that it felt like she should. She hadn’t really  _ wanted _ to slap him, but she felt like she ought to be angry. 

A fourth night passed with no Lotor.

On the fifth night, Allura thought something might have happened to him, and considered taking Blue Lion to Planet Doom before realizing how idiotic of an idea that would have been.

After a week passed, she wondered if she had dreamed it all; it seemed so surreal, those nights with the Drule Prince. Then she went into her closet and found Rakshasa, and knew she had not dreamed it.

Her friends were beginning to notice Allura’s worry. It was seeping into the training, conversations, even dampening her appetite, her anxiety over what might have happened to Lotor. 

So when, after another week, with preparations for the ball fully underway, she donned her armor and tried to get into Blue Lion, Keith jumped her and pinned her to the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, not letting up.

“Let me go! That’s an order!” she cried, struggling but unable to get out.

“Where are you trying to go? Without even alerting the team?”

“Nowhere! I just thought I’d take her out…”

Allura could tell from the skepticism sketched into Keith’s face that he didn’t believe her. But she wouldn’t reveal her purpose; they would think Lotor had brainwashed her, or something to that effect. 

When she tried to leave again, they set a watch on her. Nanny thought that she was trying to run away from the ball. But all Allura really wanted was to know if Lotor was safe.

Dress fittings passed. Allura didn’t show much interest in what she would be wearing, other than insisting that she didn’t want another pink dress. After all, she did not  _ want  _ to attend a ball. She  _ wanted  _ to fly to Doom and break things until she found Lotor and brought him home.

The night before the ball, she collapsed into sobs, thinking that Lotor was dead, or worse, that he despised her. 

***

Lotor groaned. His father had given him a month to seduce Allura, then said he needed him to ‘keep the peace’ on Doom. It turned out that many of the High Lords wanted Zarkon to step down from the throne and let Lotor take it. They were satisfied with Lotor being close by, however; Zarkon didn’t intend to step down anytime soon. They agreed that if Lotor should happen to secure a political marriage—with whom rather unimportant—then his wedding and his coronation should be scheduled together. Zarkon was fairly certain that a marriage with Allura would not occur—and Lotor was even more certain that Zarkon was purposely sabotaging his attempts. But if a marriage with Allura would give him the throne, then he had an even bigger bargaining chip to play with. If the throne was given to someone with good will toward Arus, then Allura and her people would be safe.

And Allura would be the most powerful person in the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about smut for this fic? Let me know in the comments, please!


	3. The Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the ball has come, Allura gets a little drunk, and does something she might regret later with Lotor. Lotor regrets nothing.

It was an hour into the ball. Allura leaned against the wall in a corner, head down, arms crossed over her chest. She had refused to dance with anyone as of yet, much to Nanny’s chagrin; she wanted to save her first dance for… the right prince. Other princesses had come to the ball, seeing that they might be able to find a match there. Romelle had also come, and she was dancing with Sven; no prince seemed to want Lotor’s leftovers. 

Allura felt like she wanted to cry. No one would notice if she did, probably, thanks to her mask, but she tried to keep it in nonetheless, and started examining the princes that had come, knowing that her guardians would, if nothing else, ask her who her favorite was. 

Each that she saw wore a brighter color than the last, probably in an attempt to garner attention. One wore a fluorescent orange suit that lit up at every angle the light hit it. Another was wearing a pink and orange neon-glowing shirt and pants in a paisley pattern. A third adorned himself with a bright pink blouse and kilt with patterns in gold all over both garments. An alien of a race unknown to her was wearing a simple suit in a flashy color of aquamarine, his mask not sufficient to cover his three eye stalks, nor his three-fingered hands with vicious-looking red claws. 

Then she saw, just entering the room, a tall Drule wearing a flowing cape, red on the inside and black on the outside, his suit black with sparkling blue accents of what were unmistakably gemstones. His full-face mask resembled a white skull with beautiful royal blue patterns swirling over its surface, framed by black feathers that faded into his white hair. She could just barely see the glowing yellow of his eyes as he seemed to see her and walked over to her.

As soon as she recognized him, she ran to meet him halfway, nearly tripping over her floor length dress.

***

Lotor saw her as soon as he walked into the room. Many people separated them, but he could only see Allura as he began to walk toward the dream of a woman. She wore a floor-length ball gown. The bodice was covered in shining jewels of gold and white, and from the waist flowed layers and layers of black organza extending all the way to the floor and behind her some way. Flashes of the ivory underdress were occasionally visible through the black ruffles. She wore a half-mask in black and gold separating into two layers above the forehead, and coming together in a crescent moon on the left side of the top of her head. Her golden hair flowed effortlessly behind her as she began to run toward him, her lips parted into a grin. Lotor felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as she ran into his embrace.  _ She missed me _ .

“My lady,” he murmured into her ear, pulling her onto the dance floor. “How I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she whispered, the hint of a sob catching her voice.

He began leading her with graceful steps, and she seemed to shake off her tears as she smiled all the while they danced. Lotor smiled, too, though his smile wasn’t visible through his mask. All the world disappeared as they waltzed, staring into each other’s eyes, afraid to blink for fear the moment might disappear. But had they been paying attention, they would have seen the jealous stares from all around, all those whom the Princess had rejected. The song ended all too soon, and they continued through the next three dances. Allura seemed to be fading a little, so Lotor asked if she wanted to get a drink. She said that she did. Lotor tipped his mask back and took a shot of something bitter.

“So, which one of these handsome…” Lotor looked around at the tasteless attire of the other princes come to win Allura’s hand, only a few of which could be considered handsome in any sense, “princes had the honor of your first dance?” He poured himself a second shot.

“Only the most handsome Prince here,” she replied coquettishly. 

“That’s me, though,” he purred, cocking an eyebrow at her, not that she’d be able to tell. She simply inclined her head as response. “Didn’t the ball start a var–an hour ago?” Lotor asked her.

“Yes,” she replied softly. “But there was no one worth my time—or… I wanted to save it for you,” she admitted. 

“To be fair, there probably wasn’t,” he laughed, gesturing around them. “What were they thinking?” Lotor threw back a large drink that burned on the way down. 

“I think they were trying to capture attention,” Allura giggled. She’d set her drink down behind her, and Lotor thought he saw Kova out of the corner of his eye. When he looked, he wasn’t sure that it had happened. Before he could say anything to Allura, she picked up the drink and downed the rest of it in a single gulp and said, “Come on, let’s dance. This is a great song.”

He obliged, keeping a close eye on Allura. It was a slow song, and they rocked against each other, Allura nuzzling Lotor’s shoulder. He became aware that he was getting a little tipsy from the drinks he’d had before he arrived—nerves—and that Allura was becoming a little unsteady on her feet. After the song ended, Lotor suggested, “What do you say we go somewhere more… private?”  

“That sounds wonderful,” she hummed, grabbing an open but full bottle of wine and two glasses on her way out. She led him up to her bedroom, locking the door, turning off all lights but a candle, and poured them both a glass of wine. “Where have you been?” she demanded, taking off his mask and then her own.

Lotor downed his immediately, and poured himself another. “My father needed me to keep peace on Doom. The other warlords want him to step down. Were you worried about me?”

She blushed fiercely. “Worried? I almost went to war over you!”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “ _ What did you just say _ ?” he rumbled deep within his chest, his body growing hot with desire. 

“I wanted to burn things until I found you,” she confessed. “The others had to put a watch on me.”

Lotor pushed her over and met her lips with his, tangling his fingers in her luscious hair. She moaned as he pushed a knee between her legs. “ _ Allura _ ,” he purred. “I want you.”

“I… want you too,” she gasped, letting out an adorable mewl as he nipped at her earlobe and kissed down into the crook of her neck and then down her chest, licking between her breasts. 

She arched her back as he popped a breast free of its casing. The sleeveless dress wasn’t too hard to take off, and he made quick work of it, careful not to harm the dress, such a pretty thing it was. He folded it onto a chair and turned back to Allura. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was naked save for a small piece of lacy fabric between her legs. She preserved her modesty with an arm across her chest, and wouldn’t meet Lotor’s eyes. 

“Look at me, Allura,” he rasped, his voice thick with desire. She reluctantly raised her eyes to look at him and saw that he had far too much clothing on. “It’s your turn.”

She blushed even darker, which Lotor had scarcely thought possible, but to his surprise she stood up and came over to him, wobbling as she walked. She untied the cape from his shoulders and tossed it over to her dress, her breasts bouncing a little as she moved, and began unfastening his jacket, the jewels glimmering in the low light. She tossed it onto the growing pile of clothing, which was soon joined by his shirt. She looked skeptically at him, but he nodded for her to continue, and she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips, freeing him from the constraints. He stepped out of the pants, leaving him in only his blue silk boxers. He captured Allura’s mouth in a kiss, and pushed her back to her bed as her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt her wetness on his stomach, and didn’t bother untangling her from him as he ripped the garment from her, tossing the ruined strip of fabric behind him. He removed his own undergarments as well, and slipped himself into her, slowing up as she cried out, and sank up to the hilt in her. He moved his lips to her collarbone as he continued the agonizingly slow motions, and she whimpered in pleasure. He teased her nipples with his hand and lips while he continued pushing in and out of her, and she screamed his name as she came, her walls milking him, bringing him to his own climax. 

“Lotor,” she gasped, her breath coming in uneven gasps. 

“Allura,” he rasped, kissing her again, gentler, as he slipped out of her. 

“I think… I rather like you when you’re nice,” she murmured.

“I think you like me anyway,” he breathed, cradling her closer into his arms and pulling the blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope this was enjoyable. I think we've passed the halfway point for this one, but tell me if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Let me know what you think. Comments give me the strength of will to continue fanfiction. Would you like more?


End file.
